When Enough is Enough
by PinkFalcon
Summary: [OneShot] My version of the OI ep 'Misty Meets Her Match'. Very fluffy, very already.been.doney, and very PokéShippy. Hey, it happens to the best of us. Why aren't dashes allowed in Summaries anymore...?


**When Enough is Enough   
By Seabeast**

**Disclaimer:** Guess what? I still don't own 'em. Got some good cards though. Hey, do you reckon I could trade them in and own the TV series? Hmm. Unlikely.

**Author's Note: **This is just something I thought up after seeing the Orange Islands episode, 'Misty Meets Her Match' for the second time. This is how I think it should have happened. Oh, and just on a slight mental note; I hate Rudy. I despise him. Every time he tosses his hair, I feel like yanking mine out. And Tracey isn't much higher on my ladder of stupid-and-obnoxious characters. So if I put them in a bad view, sorry. That's just the way I se them. Annoying and not worth drawing.

Pikachu is a girl!

Ash- 14  
Misty- 14  
Tracey- 17  
Rudy- 16  
Mauri- 9

He had seen them. Misty didn't know he saw, but he did. But he needed to know. What would you have done? What would you do if the one person you gave your heart and soul to was having dinner with a guy she just met?

He had tried to conceal his curiosity, he had tried to just ignore it, but he couldn't. She was just too important for him to ignore. He had tried to just eat his junkfood-filled dinner, if you could even call it that, but he had soon found himself wondering what they were eating. Something fancy, no doubt.

That trail of thought led to how they were eating it. Which in turn led to where they were sitting. Were they next to each other? This was closely followed by whether they were alone or not. Before he knew it he was telling Tracey and Pikachu that he was going to use the bathroom. Although he didn't think Tracey heard him through his talk with Professor Oak.

He had tried to get himself to go in that general direction, he really had, but his legs seemed to belong to someone else. He got about as far as the hallway outside of his and Tracey's room before he knew he didn't need to go. And then he saw the open door. He couldn't help but walk over and take a peek inside.

And that's when he asked her. That maroon-haired freak asked Misty to stay with him on his island! As if she wasn't doing something else!

At first he thought she would just decline. After all, they had known each other for over four years now, and she wasn't even near her goal of becoming the world's greatest Water Master.

But she didn't say no.

She said maybe.

Which completely changed his world.

But he couldn't draw himself away from their slightly personal conversation, try as he might. And so he was there to hear Rudy telling her to make up her mind by the end of tomorrow's match. With him. Ash.

And now it was tomorrow. Right before the match, actually. And if he didn't win, she might leave.

Sure, she hadn't exactly said, "I'll go with the winner," but he knew that's what she would do. If that. She would probably stay with Rudy anyway. After all, what did a stupid loser like him have to offer? His skills and limited amount of money were _nothing_ when compared with what Rudy had to offer. Rudy had wealth, money, Pokémon, and his own Gym to share with her, while Ash simply had...nothing. The money he was saving for her new bike, but even that wasn't much.

What was he going to do? If he lost, she would definitely stay. If he won, she would probably stay anyway. And he hadn't even told her how he felt about her yet. As if she would care.

"Pikapi?"

"Yeah Pikachu?" Ash asked, taking his head out of his hands long enough to look at his companion on the bench beside him.

"Pika Ka Pikachupi Chu?"

He sighed. "I really don't know, Pikachu. I hope she doesn't."

"Pika?"

"Yeah, really." He leaned back against the backing to stretch out. "We may fight a lot, and I may say some pretty stupid things to her, but I don't hate her. And I don't mean half the things I say. Actually, I really don't mean any of them."

"Pika Pikachu."

"I can't tell her anything now, she's probably already up in that balloon Rudy leant her to watch the match."

"Ash Ketchum?"

Ash looked up to see a boy of about eighteen standing before him, holding a clipboard.

"Yeah?"

"Your match is about to start. You're needed on the field."

"All right, I'm coming. Let's go Pikachu," he said as he got up and followed the referee, Pikachu on his shoulder.

The stone pillar they were having their match on was enormous. It was the largest of the entire group of them, all jutting out of the sparkling blue water among spots of whirlpools.

Ash looked out over the water at the horizon. God it's beautiful, he thought. She'll almost certainly stay here, she loves romantic things like this.

He tore his gaze away from the sunset to see a large red hot air balloon floating toward them. Misty was in that balloon, along with Tracey and Rudy's little sister, Mauri. He couldn't make her out as she was too high up, but he knew she could see him perfectly.

He watched as the ref that brought him and Pikachu up unleashed a Pidgeot and climbed onto its back. The Pidgeot took of, soaring high into the sky to hover near the balloon.

"Are you ready Ash?" came a sneering voice from the other side of the pillar. Ash looked over to see Rudy standing there, tossing an enlarged Pokéball up and down in his hand. His white collar was swaying in the gentle breeze, and his jacket was flapping. His clothes are atrocious, Ash thought. How could Misty go for someone like him?

"I'm ready," he shouted back, twisting his League cap around backwards.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouted from his feet, her red cheeks sparking with unused electricity.

"All right then, let's get this match started. Electabuzz, go!" he shouted, throwing the Pokéball he had been tossing so carelessly only a few moments before.

Ash watched in silence as the white light materialized to form a large yellow creature with a somewhat squashed head. Black stripes wrapped around its body, except for its arms, which it had to hold upright as they were so muscular.

"Are you ready Pikachu?" Ash asked, looking down at his small friend.

Pikachu looked up at him, small fists clenched in her determination. "Pi."

"Okay." He turned to look up at Rudy. "I choose Pikachu!" he shouted, pointing out at the field. He lowered his arm when Pikachu scurried out to start a stand off against the Electabuzz.

"And they will begin the match with Electric Types," the announcer shouted from atop his Pidgeot. "Rudy has chosen an Electabuzz, while the challenger, Ash Ketchum from Pallet, has chosen a Pikachu. Let the match begin!"

It was an hour later and they were tied with one win each. Pikachu just couldn't hold her own against the towering Electabuzz, Ash knew it would be tough to beat something so large and powerful. He wasn't disappointed.

Bulbasaur did a great job with his Sleep Powder Attack, completely knocking out the Exeggutor he had to beat.

And now it was Squirtle against Starmie. He could do this, right? He had had plenty of practice against Misty's Starmie when they battled to waste time.

"All right Squirtle, use your Water Gun!"

"Starmie! Counter attack with your own Water Gun!"

The turtle and the star each let loose a gush of water, each hitting the other in the middle of the field. The streams reflected off of each other, each soaring over the rim of the pillar and into the ocean below. Apparently their Water Guns were even.

"Try a Skull Bash!" Ash yelled quickly, trying to catch the Starmie when it wasn't expecting it.

Squirtle stopped his own stream and ducked under the other. He began running toward the confused Starmie, a white light surrounding him as he gained speed.

"Dance around it Starmie!" Rudy called from the other end. The Starmie hopped up and out of the way of the oncoming turtle just in time. Squirtle stopped and turned around, preparing for another one. Then he attacked, but the Starmie moved gracefully out of the way again.

"This isn't doing anything, Squirtle!" Ash yelled. "Stop and let it come to you!"

Squirtle obeyed, resting on all fours on Ash's side of the field.

"Dumb move Ash," Rudy sneered. Ash was beginning to think that was the only way he knew how to talk. He hadn't addressed Ash in any other way since they arrived there. Misty, however, was a different story.

"All right Starmie, let's shock him back into his place! Thunderbolt, now!"

Ash watched, stupefied, as the purple star began to spin around in the air. Suddenly a bright yellow bolt of electricity shot out of it and onto Squirtle, who began clenching his fists as he tried to keep in his pain.

"But-but that's impossible!" Ash yelled, stunned. "A Starmie can't learn an Electric Attack! They're incapable!"

Rudy laughed in an arrogant tone. "Not mine. Full power Starmie!"

Ash racked his brain for something he could do. Squirtle wouldn't last much longer, Water was weak against Electricity.

But there was nothing he could do. Anything worth trying wouldn't work because Squirtle would be too weak to perform it. He had only one choice, but he knew it was for the better. He couldn't just sit here and watch Squirtle suffer like this.

He stepped forward onto the field, running toward Squirtle. "Stop it! Make it stop! I quit! I forfeit! Call that thing off! You win!" he yelled as he ran. He couldn't take it anymore.

"That's enough Starmie," Rudy said happily. The electricity stopped immediately as Squirtle fell to the ground. "Looks like he just didn't have what it takes to defeat us."

Ash didn't listen to him or the announcer as he repeated what had just happened so the people in the balloon could hear. He just knelt beside his fallen friend, Pikachu instantly by his side.

"Are you all right Squirtle?" he asked eagerly. His entire body looked like it had a burn, and his eyes were screwed shut. Ever so slightly, he nodded.

Ash frowned. "You did a great job Squirtle," he said quietly as he unclipped its Pokéball from his belt. "I'm really proud of you. That was a tough Attack. I'll get you to a Pokémon Center as soon as I can, okay?"

He didn't wait for an answer. He stood up, clipping the ball to his belt with Squirtle inside, and turned to face Rudy. He didn't watch as the balloon landed behind him, he just saw Rudy pointing a Pokéball at the Starmie.

"That was pathetic," he was saying to it. "That Squirtle should have been knocked out instantly. You'll need to work harder and gain a lot of points before I choose you again."

Ash frowned as the star was sucked inside. "Hey!" he said as he strode over to Rudy, Pikachu running at his heels.

Rudy looked up as he stopped in front of him. "Yeah? What do you want?" he sneered.

"Aren't you even going to congratulate your Starmie for winning the match?" Ash asked angrily. He was really beginning to hate this guy. Scratch that, he already did.

"And why should I? It could have done better and it didn't. Besides, it's just a stupid Pokémon. Hey Misty! Over here!"

Ash turned around and saw Misty, Tracey, and Mauri walking toward them. The trio stopped beside them as each congratulated Rudy on the match.

"That was great Rudy!" Misty said happily. "How did you get your Starmie to learn that? Can you show mine?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he just electrocuted it until it was so charged up it knew how to use it," Ash grumbled angrily. He hated the way Misty was smiling at him.

"Oh Ash, you're just jealous because you lost the match."

"I am not!" he retorted hotly. "Didn't you see the way he treated it after the match was over? He doesn't care for them! He just uses them for battle! Like Gary! Worse than Gary, even! And that's an insult!"

Misty faced him angrily. "Stop it Ash! Don't make up stuff about Rudy just because you're a sore loser!"

"I am not a loser!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Uh-oh," Tracey said quietly. "Looks like another Ash-and-Misty-fight's coming on."

Ash ignored him. "I'm not making anything up! It's true!"

"Yeah right," Misty said, crossing her arms. "You always get mad when someone beats you."

"And this time I have a right to! A Starmie shouldn't learn Thunderbolt! It can't!"

"And how would you know Ash!? Did you ever try it on one?"

"Of course not! I don't experiment on my Pokémon!"

"Are you saying Rudy does!?"

"I wouldn't be surprised!"

"Oh come on Ash, can't you just accept defeat quietly for once? You experience it often enough."

"And what's that supposed to mean!?"

"It means that if maybe once in your life you just accepted the fact that someone's better than you instead of making up stupid excuses as to why you lost you would be a better Trainer!"

"Are you saying I'm not a good Trainer now!?"

"You sure don't act like one!"

"And he does!?" Ash yelled, indicating Rudy.

"Well he doesn't throw a hissy-fit when he loses!"

"Is that what you think this is? A hissy-fit?" Ash demanded. "This is not a stupid fit! I know very well that Squirtle couldn't take the heat of that Thunderbolt, I never expected him to! If I did I wouldn't have forfeited! As for him, stay here if you like! I know that's what you want to do! Go and watch him Train for a while, maybe then you'll realize that I'm not making up stupid excuses!"

Without waiting for a reply, he turned around and left. He made his way down the stairs on the side of the stone pillar and back to the now dark Trovita Island. Not wanting to run across anyone at this particular moment, he headed for the jungle, following a trail meant for hikers.

Hearing running water nearby, he cut off the trail and into the dark woods. He didn't care if he got lost, he'd find his way back eventually.

After a few minutes of walking he burst through the dense frolaige and onto a flat rock. Looking up he saw that he had come to a small opening next to a pond. A small waterfall was cascading down into the pool, obviously having jutted off of the main river. He looked above him at a clear night sky, scattered with stars. A large full moon was positioned perfectly over the waterfall, reflecting its gaze off of the smooth water. The place was beautiful.

Ash walked out a little ways over the rock and sat down, his feet dangling over the edge just above the water. His anger was being ebbed away by the soft sound of the falling water, and he was beginning to realize what he had just said.

How could he have been so stupid? He shouldn't have told Misty to stay, now she would think he hated her! Although it probably didn't matter anyway, he thought bitterly. She didn't care about him or she would have heard him out when he said Rudy didn't treat his Pokémon fairly.

He sighed sadly, knowing what he would have to do. He had to leave. Misty would be much happier here with Rudy than with him, he was sure of that. He had to let her go, even if it meant spending the rest of his journey alone with Tracey. He shuddered at that thought.

Something snapped behind him. He looked around to see someone emerging from the cracked and broken trail of leaves and twigs he had made. He turned his head back around, not really wanting to talk to anyone right now. Especially not if it was Tracey. That guy just did not know how to cheer you up.

"Ash?" a soft voice said from behind him. It wasn't Tracey. "Is that you?" 

"Who wants to know?" he snapped a little harsher than he'd meant to.

"It's me, Misty."

Ash's heart skipped about two beats when he heard that. But he was determined to keep his cool around her, even if it took every last ounce of strength he had not to just say how he felt right here and now.

"Can I sit down?" she asked. He shrugged. He didn't trust his voice right now.

She must have taken it as a yes because she sat down beside him on the rock, dangling her feet as well.

Ash watched her out of the corner of his eye as she studied their surroundings. The moonlight cast a mysterious glow about her, making her look even prettier than she originally was, although Ash hadn't thought that possible. She had finally let her hair down, and he thought she looked much better that way. He wished she would do it more often, but then realized there wouldn't be a more often.

"Beautiful," he murmured. He couldn't help it. She was beautiful.

"Yeah, it is," she said quietly. Ash realized she thought he had been talking about the scene they were in.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, until Ash couldn't take it anymore.

"Look Misty, there's something I need to tell you," he said softly, turning to her. He stared into her aquamarine eyes for a few seconds, not really wanting to go on.

"What, Ash?"

"Well, I kind of sort of heard you and Rudy talking last night at dinner, a little, and I-"

"Ash! How could you spy on me like that?"

"I just-I wasn't spying all right? I was curious!" She shut up for a few seconds. "Look, I heard you guys talking, and I know he asked you to stay-"

"Ash, I-"

"No, don't interrupt me. I heard you guys, and I know he asked you, and I know you want to-" She tried to speak again, but he cut her off. "-and I think you should, and I think it'll be better for both of us, and I can't believe I'm saying this, and I-"

"Ash! What makes you think I want to stay with him?"

"Why not?"

"I-I have my reasons! What if I want to stay to boss you around? You know you need help in your Training skills!"

"Hey! I do not! I'm a fine Trainer!"

She snorted. "This, coming from a guy that sent out a Caterpie to capture a Pidgeotto."

"Hey that was a long time ago! I'm a lot better now!"

"Then how come you lost to Rudy, huh? How come you almost lost to Danny? How come your Charizard won't listen to you? How come-"

"Enough! I've had it with this! You're always pointing out my faults, and never my strengths!"

"What strengths?"

"Fine! Have it your way! I won't leave in the morning, I'll leave now!" He stood up to leave, but Misty grabbed his arm and stood up beside him.

"Why?" she demanded. "And this had better be good, Ash Ketchum."

"You want to know why? You really want to know why? It's because I'm tired of all this! Of us! We're always arguing and I hate it! Once Brock left we kind of calmed down and I thought we were through, but now we've started up again and I don't want to! "

Misty released his arm and stepped back a bit, but Ash suddenly found he couldn't stop. He had to tell her.

"I've spent the last four years of my life with you! I've endured your insults of stupidity! Loser! Dense! Forgetful! The list goes on and on! But do you want to know what the weird part is? I'm still in love with you! After all that you'd think I'd have stopped, but all I did was love you more! There! I said it! After four years, I finally said it!"

"Ash, I-"

"Now I'll be out of your life forever!"

"Ash, I never-"

"Now you can get to do all those things you couldn't do with me!"

"Ash! I love you too!"

"Stop it, Misty! Let me finish! Now you can...can...what?"

"I love you, Ash," Misty said quietly.

Ash stared at her in shock. "What?" he repeated stupidly.

Misty smiled as she took a step towards him. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Ash stood there for a moment, still shocked, but when he felt her in his arms, finally, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, hugging her back.

After a few minutes of having her in his arms, he lifted his head from her shoulder to look her in the eyes. She did the same. For a few seconds he just stared at her, wondering how he could have gotten someone so beautiful. But then instinct kicked in.

He slowly leaned his head forward, catching a glimpse of her doing the same before his eyes closed. Suddenly he felt something warm touch his lips. Warmth and happiness spread through out his body as they kissed, and he parted his lips, deepening it.

He held her tighter against him, suddenly very aware of the points where their bodies touched. He breathed in her scent, mesmerizing it.

He held the kiss for as long as he could, wanting it to go on forever. But lack of air finally forced him to break away. When they did he stared into her eyes once again. Right then he felt as if he could have beaten Rudy, Gary, and the Elite Four easily. As long as Misty was there beside him.

When he caught his breath once more he leaned in again. This kiss felt just as good as the first. Suddenly a bright flash of light penetrated his closed eyelids, closely followed by a loud snap.

He broke their kiss once again, although he knew he didn't really want to. He scanned the area for the cause of the interruption, but his eyes weren't accustomed to the darkness after the flash of light.

Someone clapped. Ash's eyes finally adjusted to see a figure standing on the edge of the rock, where he had come out of the jungle. The figure was holding a camera above his head and hooting wildly.

"Woo hoo! You guys finally kissed! No more fighting from either of you! Oh wow, I'm going to have to send a copy of this to that Brock guy you're always talking about, he won't believe it!"

"Tracey!?" Ash and Misty chorused together.

"Oh yeah! This is going in the album, this is!"

Ash expected Misty to demand that he handed the picture over so she could shred it into a thousand microscopic pieces, but instead, she smiled at him.

"Come on Ash, let's give him another one," she said, pulling his head down for another kiss. Ash willingly complied.

WHEE! DONE! Review, ok?

-PinkFalcon


End file.
